


Coy (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [56]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Unrequited, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's serenity falls victim to a text that includes "call me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coy (a 221B)

When I practise t’ai chi in the back garden, I disconnect completely as I seek stillness.

Today, that inner calm was shattered in record time: I turned my phone back on and saw two new texts from Greg Lestrade.

_-Possible terrorist attack in Cumbria. Call me._

Sentiment exploded in my chest like a water main bursting, unbidden and uncomfortable. I was additionally somewhat concerned about national security. I quashed it all.

The second text was from ten minutes later:

_-Bloody hell. Never mind._

I dialled.

“Lestrade. Hey, Mycroft.”

“Your fear of terrorism was overblown?”

“Looks like. I’m at this posh kids’ party up in Barrow with my nieces and we got buzzed by a plane, which proceeded to drop a brick in the pond. But Ms Blakely said –”

“Evangeline Blakely-Richardson? Ah, I’m familiar with the family. Blames the ex-husband, I suppose?”

“God, you’re amazing. Are you actually omnipotent?”

I decided quickly and lied smoothly: “I happen to be in Cumbria just now. I’ll come by and facilitate the fallout.”

Greg laughed. “That’d be fantastic. _So_ not my division.”

I hung up and pressed my intercom. “Jane, ready the jet for an immediate trip to Barrow-in-Furness.”

“Certainly, sir. What shall I put in your shared diary?”

“Call it... Operation Goldfish.”

“And the objective?”

 _Time with Lestrade._ “To smooth over a koi bombing.”

**Author's Note:**

> _221BeeMine requested a wee fic in which Mycroft calls Greg his goldfish. I imagine this was not what was intended. :)_
> 
> _I didn't tag it Cabin Pressure 'cause it's not really. But if you haven't listened yet, a) hie thee thither anon!, and b) that's part of the humour here._
> 
> _Edit: Well, I did what the pretty lady said. Cabin Pressure tag added, and apologies if these were not the droids you were looking for._


End file.
